Question: Gabriela did 84 jumping jacks around noon. Stephanie did 39 jumping jacks at night. How many more jumping jacks did Gabriela do than Stephanie?
Solution: Find the difference between Gabriela's jumping jacks and Stephanie's jumping jacks. The difference is $84 - 39$ jumping jacks. $84 - 39 = 45$.